Patient support apparatuses, such as dental chairs, generally include mechanisms for raising and lowering the chair and for tilting the back of the chair to adjust the chair from an upright configuration to a reclined configuration. These elements associated with these mechanisms, such as the electrical and other mechanical parts are desirably protected from the elements. It is desirable to provide a system that protects the elements within and which permits sufficient access to the internal parts when necessary.
Patient support apparatuses can also be used to support a variety of structures, including lights, cuspidors, medical tools, etc. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide improved mechanisms for supporting such external structures.